Obesvarad Kärlek
by AsikIkisa
Summary: "De var på hans sida hela tiden. Alltid. Du visste att de ville göra dig lycklig, visst. Men han var i fokus från början. Kanske för att de var hans vänner från gymnasiet. Kanske för att du ville känna... nej, kunna översätta, veta vad Haru menar när han säger inget och tittar på allt annat än dig. Eller så var han bara en du ville göra lycklig."


De var på hans sida hela tiden.

Alltid.

Du visste att de ville göra dig lycklig, visst.

Men han var i fokus från början. Kanske för att de var hans vänner från gymnasiet.

Kanske för att Makoto kände honom bättre än du gjorde.

Kanske för att du ville känna... nej, kunna översätta, veta vad Haru menar när han säger inget och tittar på allt annat än dig.

Eller så var han bara en du ville göra lycklig.

Du visste att du älskade honom mest i världen, du visste att andra hade en aning om det. Alla verkade veta att du ville vara något mer än vänner med Haruka.

Makoto var det första som såg det. Så han ringde dig samma kväll för att prata om det och verkade glad för er. Han var säker att Haruka kände samma sak "fast han visar det inte, du vet ju hur han är."

Och du... du var lugnare efter detta samtal. Du hade en känsla att nu går det bra, det är bara ta i och erkänna dina känslor till han som hade varit där i ditt sinne sen du var tolv.

För att om Makoto sa att det var okej, ja då var det okej. Grönt ljus, klara färdiga

gå.

Du tänkte att Makoto faktiskt kunde läsa Harukas tankar.

Så du ignorerade Harukas känslor från början också.

Kanske det var det som startade alla andra händelser.

Du visste inte att sedan stafetten, eller nej, sedan du kom tillbaka från Australien, Makoto kunde inte läsa Harukas tankar så bra länge.

Hur kunde du veta det?

Kanske om du frågade Nagisa först, kunde allt gå någon annan väg.

Den korta blonden var ändå den nästa som märkte det.

Han var mindre diskret och tog dig på baksidan av poolen efter träningen, (tillsammans med Rei för att de två var omöjliga att separera sedan de började dejta varandra) och frågade samma fråga som den yngre pojken med röda glasögon när ni först pratade.

Fast Nagisa var Nagisa och var mer direkt, så som han alltid är med andra utan sig själv.

-Älskar du Haru-chan?, han var bara undrande, du antog.

-Är inte det självklart än? Det verkar som om alla märkte det utom den vattenberoende idioten. Men ja, du kan väl säga att jag gör det., du var så generad att du ville bara få det ur dig och gå därifrån.

-Näj det är inte så självklart som du tror. Jag vet inte vad han säger om det så du får vara försiktig med hur du erkänner det.

- Va menar du? Makoto sa att Haru känner samma sak så om han vet vad Haru menar så...

-Han vet inte alltid det. Han kanske vill sluta känna sig som det femte hjulet, eller så vill han bara att du ska sluta tänka på det. Han bryr sig verkligen om hela gruppen och vill att alla ska vara vänner tillsammans. Men vad han inte vet är att när någon i gruppen dejtat då finns det risk att de gör slut. Och då blir inte hela gruppen tillsammans längre. Det ät bara det jag vill att du tänker på. Men när ni väl blir tillsammans så ska ni vara ett bra par.

-Det är viktig att du inte ignorerar hans känslor. Det kan ta lite tid för honom att acceptera det så bli inte sur om han inte svarar direkt.

-Ja ja. Jag förstår. Jag tänker lite på det innan jag gör något åt det hållet. Tack. Kan jag gå nu?, du ville bara gå, inte lyssna på dem mer.

Som om du inte tänkte likadana saker om nätterna när du inte kunde sova i ditt säng.

Att dina känslor kan förstöra vad ni redan har, och din relation med de andra i hans sim-grupp. För de tar hans sida om ni bråkar, det vet du.

Nitori märkte det några dagar senare när du skrev i din dagbok. Han verkade plugga vid sin bänk men plötsligt reste han blicken från boken och frågade.

-Är du och Nanase tillsammans än?

-Va?, som om du hade inte just skrivit om hur hans blåa ögon reflekterar de regnbågar du gjorde idag för honom.

-Du muttrade hans namn i din sömn igår igen, när jag vaknade så jag undrar om du tog itu med dina känslor och sa dem till honom., Nitori verkade som om han vill att ni ska vara tillsammans så att han slipper sådana saker.

-Nej. Vadå tror du att jag har en chans?, du ville inte låta så hoppfull men du gjorde det ändå.

- Ni verkar bra ihop, men jag undrar vad han svarar. Det är självklart att du inte ser världen utan honom och du älskar honom väldig mycket. Men av erfarenhet vet jag att kärlek blommar mellan två personer, oavsett hur mycket den första älskar och tänker på den andra., Nitori verkade veta vad han pratar om och du visste att han menar dig.

-Menar du dig och mig eller den söta väninna av min syster som du kollar på varje gång vi är där?, du ville gå bort från den tema igen, och du visste väl att Nitori var intresserad av dig en gång i tiden.

-Skojar du? Jag visste att jag hade inte hade en chans med Nanase så jag gav upp. Missförstå mig inte, du är fortfarande imponerande och någon jag kan se upp till, men jag misstog det för kärlek. Så är det inte längre och det är Chigusa Hana jag har i åtanke. Men eftersom före du och Nanase började prata med varandra, var du verkligen nere. Jag vill inte se det igen. Så det är därför jag vill att du sorterar ut dina känslor och frågar dig om det verkligen är kärlek du känner för Nanase, eller bara respekt för att han simmar så bra. Visst, jag har ingen idé om vad ni var med om och hur länge dina känslor har pågått men... jag vill inte att du blir ledsen, det är det.

-Nämen vad angår det dig?

-Du är verkligen patetisk när du gråter.

Du ville kasta din dagbok på Nitori just då, men du visste att han menade inget illa. Om han verkligen är över sin förälskelse till dig, det vet du inte än idag.

Du trodde att på den tiden alla som kände dig inklusive din mor, Gou och Kaptenen ska ta och tala med dig om det eftersom det var så självklart. Och de ville bara hjälpa.

Som tur var, Mikoshiba var upptagen med annat, saker som "Hur får jag Gou-kun att se på mig och kan du ge mig hennes telefonnummer Rin", tillsammans med klubbaktiviteterna och sitt.

Gou tyvärr verkade himla intresserad av ditt kärleksliv och det var hon som gjorde något mer än att ge dig goda råd och repetera "tänk efter".

Hon tog Haruka för ett samtal och frågade vad han tänkte om dig.

Du väntade febrilt i ditt rum när det ägde rum och gick hit och dit jättenervöst.

Till slut fick du ett meddelande från din syster men du blev inte klokare av det alls.

"Du kan försöka säga vad du känner. Lycka till! ^^"

Du undrade vad hon menade med det. Försöka?

"Vadå försöka? Så vet du om han gillar mig eller inte?"

Men du sände det aldrig för att du visste vad svaret skulle bli.

"Fråga honom du, jag vet inget ;P" eller något liknande.

Så du gick.

Nej, du sprang till honom, tills hans hus var i ditt syne. Du letade efter honom i alla rum, undrade var han var. Men han var ingenstans. Du frågade Gou om han gick hem igen efter deras möte och hon sa att det verkade så.

Så du väntade på honom framför hans hus tills det var mörkt och du såg när han gick i ljuset av det just nedgångne solen. Hans hår var blött så du antog att han var i poolen efter att han sa hej då till Gou.

Han var lite förvånad att du var där men om han tyckte det var jobbigt, det visste du inte.

-Så... du älskar mig., han sa det utan någon känsla, som alltid.

Du skrattade lite, en reaktion som bara Haruka kan få ut ur dig.

-När märkte du det?

-När du placerade röda kamelior på den dagen då vi begravde vårt pris från stafetten i sexan. Jag googlade meningen av dessa blommor efter jag kom hem den dagen. Det var du som sa att det var romantiskt, eller hur?, igen ingen känsla som du kunde läsa ur honom när han sa det.

Du visste det inte. Visste inte vad röda kamelior betydde då. Du var för liten och när ni var tolv så älskade du inte honom så mycket.

-Haru jag menade inte det att vara så seriös just då., du började prata men han stoppade dig.

-Jag märkte det. Du lämnade oss dagen efter och du kontaktade inte oss även om du bad mig varje dag om "Ditt telefonnummer Nanase!". Du sa inget om att du var tillbaka den där nyårsdagen, även om du sa att du ska meddela oss innan du kommer hem igen, och om jag visste vad skulle hända då, så skulle allt se annorlunda ut. Du lämnade oss... lämnade MIG för fyra år och sedan kommer du tillbaka, men du är inte samma person längre. Du visste inte vad du ville hela tiden, och sedan när du bestämde dig för en sak att vi ska vara vänner igen, agerar du som om inget hade hänt. Säg mig, hur ska jag tro dig när alla omkring säger att "Rin gillar dig tillbaka" men du visar det inte?, Haru sa det och när han slutade kollade han i dina ögon och du visste inte vad du ska säga till honom.

-Hur ska du tro mig? Kanske se på alla andra som vet att allt jag tänker på den senaste tiden är "Hur jag ska säga det så det blir bra?" Fråga dem om jag visar det, för de har pratat med mig och frågade "Vad är det jag vill göra med Haruka egentligen?" och är det inte självklart? Är det inte självklart att jag älskar dig mest i hela världen?, du kunde inte titta på honom när du sa det. Du vet inte varför.

-Just det, Rin. Det är inte självklart. Du tänker för mycket på det och istället för att säga "Ja, jag älskar dig" ställer du en annan fråga. Om du inte är säker så varför bryr du dig så mycket om det? Kanske du lär dig en gång att erkänna dina känslor verkligen. Som jag borde ha gjort nån gång i tiden.,Haruka verkade liten när han sa det. Du visste att han vill något annat än det du kan ge honom.

-Så det är ett nej? Du älskar mig inte?, och utan att veta det, utan att rätta dig och säga vad han frågade om, såg du allt i mörka färger.

-Jag älskade dig. Men det kanske var inte dig jag älskade utan en fantasi om dig. Det tog för mycket tid att få dessa känslor av mig så om du kan ta det... ja det är ett nej. Vi kan vara vänner, väldig goda vänner men det är allt jag kan ge dig., han sa det med hopplöshet, som om han visste att även om han säger det så blir ni inte vänner och ni börjar gå ifrån varandra.

Det visste du i alla fall.


End file.
